A visit from the past
by Jamara
Summary: Someone's parents come to visit in this fic, and bring with them a bunch of new suprises. Chapter 4 up, it gets really, really sad.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a rainy day in shuggazoom. The city lay peaceful, everywhere except for the super robot.

I WON"T clean my room! Galaxy screamed. I like it really messy! He was yelling at his mother, who had just reminded him six times to do it in one day. Nova was mad. She literally has steam coming out if her. You will clean your room or you will be grounded, she yelled. Everyone was covering their ears, sensing that this could only get worse. Then Antauri came into the room, holding the mail. Sprx took it and flipped through. Hmm…Nova… Rose… Gibson? YOU ordered play monkey magazine? Gibson blushed furiously, snatched the magazine, and barricaded himself in his lab. It's for an experiment, he said quickly before slamming the door. Yeah right! Said Sprx before returning to his flipping through the mail. Me… Otto… Antauri, you got a letter. Me? Who would send me a letter? Said Antauri, before opening it, he read it, then screeched and ran from the room, leaving the letter. Sprx picked it up. What was that all about? He said. He opened the letter and read it.

Dear Antauri,

It's Mom and dad. We miss you so we've decided we're going to come visit. We hope to see you soon. We will be there on Friday at 5:30 pm. If this is a bad time please write back as soon as possible. We are also bringing a surprise.

Love, Mom

Sprx laughed like crazy. Hey guys, he said, we get to meet Antauri's parents! Nova and Galaxy finally quit yelling at this news. Antauri's mom and dad? Said Galaxy. Cool, we finally find out where his weirdness came from. Antauri came back in, and Sprx said, I look forward to meeting your parents Antauri! Antauri covered his face. I don't know if I do… he muttered to himself. My parents aren't what you'd call normal. But everyone else seemed happy about it, so he shut up. As 5:30 drew closer that Friday, Antauri grew even more nervous, finally hiding in his room. Then Otto turned on the outside camera. They're here! He shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Otto quickly ran downstairs and let them in. Everyone, even Antauri (who had been forcibly dragged from his room by Nova) was there. Two monkeys came into the room. One was female, with black fur and bright green eyes; she also had two blond pigtails. The other was male, with blue fur and black eyes. Mom, said Antauri cautiously. Antauri? She said. Within seconds she was hugging him so hard he couldn't move. I've missed you snuggle bunny! She said happily. Okay… don't crush my lungs mom I get it! He said. What's with the "mom" she said. You always called me mommy. What's with the change? Sprx covered his mouth, already planning how to use that as possible blackmail. Then she introduced herself to the rest of the team. I'm Mckayla, she said. It's great to finally meet all of you! I've heard so much! I am Manti, said the other monkey. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you. I have looked forward to it greatly. He seemed very serious. Sprx elbowed Otto. Now we know where Antauri got his attitude, he said. This guy SO needs to lighten up! Otto agreed. Just then a little monkey came into the room, dragging a pink blanket and a teddy bear. Mommy I'm not sleepy anymore, she said. Mckayla picked her up. This is your sister Entia Del Vagado, she said, Tia for short. Sprx elbowed Otto again. That kids gonna therapy when she grows up, he muttered. What kid goes around with that name? I'd die. Antauri carefully picked up Tia. She looked up at him for a minute, and then bit him on the finger with her sharp little teeth. Ouch! He shouted, she jumped out of his arms and ran and hid behind Manti.

After this brief incident, Gibson entered the room. He stopped dead, and then tried to run, but within ten seconds Mckayla had swooped down on him and was hugging him tightly. Gibby, why didn't you write to us? I wrote you about twenty letters, trying to get you to respond, how come you didn't? Your brother always wrote back. Brother? The rest of the team echoed. Gibson and Antauri looked at one another. Yes, we are fraternal twin brothers, said Antauri, determinedly looking in the opposite direction.

Sprx covered his mouth. He held back a few snickers, but then fell to the ground, laughing like a maniac. Antauri… he gasped… Gibson… Brothers! He started all over, howling with laughter.

I can't believe this is happening, said Antauri out of the corner of his mouth so only Gibson could hear him. I was hoping this would be a secret, not a laughter-inducing device, as Chiro, Nova, and Otto started to hold back laughter. They finally gave up, laughing like a bunch of loons.


	3. Chapter 3

Arguments and unexpected things

Gibson and Antauri were playing chess. Everything was quiet except for Tia's howls as she was put in her crib for a nap. But that was going to change. You little… a giant dust ball rolled into the room, emitting a mixture of shouts and swears. It appeared to consist of Nova and a VERY annoyed Ivy. Before it hit the wall, a monkey screech echoed from Nova. She fell on the floor, holding her tail that Ivy had just chomped down on. Ivy got off the floor. Any beer around here? She asked casually, I have a craving. Sprx sighed but pointed in the kitchen. We saved some for you, he said. We can't drink it with all the kids around here. Just then Mckayla walked into the room, followed by Manti. She saw Ivy, which was not a good thing. She's adorable! Cried Mckayla, hugging Ivy. Get off me weirdo freak! Ivy yelled. You're messing with a beer-craving mutant, said Sprx, I wouldn't hug Ivy she can be ummm… testy? Too late, Ivy popped Mckayla a good one right in the mouth. She screeched, clutching her face in pain, and ran. Ivy growled, Manti only stood there. You don't scare me weasel, he said. WHO YOU CALLIN A WEASEL,

Screeched Ivy, downing a few beers she had just grabbed and advancing on Manti.

Mom? Said Seamus, entering the room, what are you doing? Dylan came running in, and crashed into Seamus. Tyr crashed into both of them. Ivy stopped, then turned and refocused on her goal, to make Manti curl up and cry like a baby. She sent an attack at him, but he stepped aside as though it was nothing. You cannot hurt me, he said quietly. She leaped at him, but he was out of range faster than anyone could ever possibly have moved. He suddenly put his hands together, and a hologram like thing appeared. He closed his eyes, and sat cross legged on the floor.

The hologram like thing suddenly soared up into the air, and all around the room, before zipping back to wherever it had originally come from.

What the hell was that? Ivy said. Manti got to his feet. It was meant to teach you what I can do if too much provoked, he said, before explaining. That was a death sprite, he said. If it should pass through you, you would die instantly, but I don't want to kill you, and it didn't kill you because I control it. But if you do anything to me, it can take the life of you OR your firstborn! Ivy shrieked, and hugged her three kids. But I don't want your kids, he said. I am after a far better prize. He turned, and looked around. Where are those quints, he muttered. YOU WON"T KILL MY BABIES, screeched Nova, along with the rest of the team who shouted that he wouldn't kill any of the quints. But he released the sprite, and Ivy and her kids ran out. The sprite whipped across the room… straight at Nova's firstborn… Lyra. She couldn't get out of the way in time...


	4. Chapter 4

Waves of Sadness

Lyra was frozen, knowing any moment she was going to die… she thought about all her dreams… her hopes…. Her family, all in one brief moment… the sprite came closer…

Sprx threw himself in front of Lyra.

The sprite hit him full on in the chest, he collapsed.

A blast of smoke appeared, and Manti vanished. Gibson pulled Sprx into med bay. Nova, tears flowing down her face, was hugging her children in despair. Everyone waited anxiously, to find out whether Sprx had survived. Everyone was crying, even Antauri and Otto. Antauri was shaking his head slowly. I cannot believe my father is a killer… he said, after all these years I've known him… Mckayla hugged him. They waited for what seemed like hours. Otto went into med bay, wanting to help Gibson anyway he could. Nova wanted to be with Sprx, but Gibson told her they needed room to work.

The door to med bay opened slowly. Otto stepped out, and without saying anything or even looking at the team, he walked away. He left the room silently, leaving the rest staring after him. Gibson came out of med bay. The whole team looked up, daring to hope that Sprx had somehow pulled through. Gibson looked up at them… and slowly shook his head. He went up to Nova, and placed in her hand Sprx's wedding ring, and a half a gold locket. It was the locket Sprx had given her the night the quints were born. They both wore half, and the two pieces fit together. Nova clenched her hand. I want to see him, she said finally. Gibson nodded. Nova went into med bay, and to Sprx's side. He seemed only to be sleeping, and she started to sob uncontrollably. She laid her head on his chest. Please Sprx… she begged. Please come back to me. I need you here, I can't live without you, the babies need you, and we're a family. God Sprx why did you have to leave…I loved you more than anything in the world, and you weren't just the person I loved, you were my best friend. I still love you, I will always love you. Every time I look at Lyra… or Ember, or Rose and Galaxy and Fantasia, I will see you in their eyes. I will make sure they remember their dad; I will never let them forget what a brave, loving, loyal father you were to them. She rose, and left the room. All five quints were wailing, and Gibson went up to Nova. The last thing he said… was to tell you he would always be with you and the quints, Gibson told her. Nova looked up at him; his eyes were glazed with tears.

We have to plan a funeral, said Gibson later that evening. No one answered. It just seemed too final to even think about a funeral. But it had to be done. Gibson sent messages to everyone the team knew, to tell them to come. It would be on the beach, they decided, because Nova said it was Sprx's favorite place.

………………………………………………………………………

It made me cry writing this chapter… if you want to attend just tell me in your reviews….

Crys all over page


End file.
